Series III: Good Morning, Indeed
by cumi-cumi
Summary: Sebagaimana kata Boruto—Paman Sai memang lemah jika itu menyangkut bibi Ino/[Series III] / "Sepuluh menit saja, aku masih ingin memelukmu," Sai benci terlambat, tapi kalau Ino yang meminta, maka bisa jadi lain cerita. Ino Yamanaka yang suka memporak-porandakan semestanya yang sebelumnya tersusun sedemikian rupa/ "Aku punya ide lebih baik untuk dihabiskan selama sepuluh menit ini,"


**disclaimer:** semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto.  
**warning:** canon. possible ooc. typos.  
**pair:** Saiino

.

* * *

**Good Morning, Indeed**

**.**

**.**

Gorden berwarna kelabu itu ditarik ke samping. Memberikan akses selebar-lebarnya bagi sang bias mentari pagi untuk menyelinap masuk.

_Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik._

Menit lalu menit bergulir sia-sia, sementara sesosok wanita di tempat tidur disana masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Tak sedikitpun terpengaruh meski sinar menyilaukan sang surya sudah menyambar wajahnya tanpa ampun. Sosok itu hanya akan menggeliat pelan kemudian menarik selimut merah _maroon_ yang membungkusnya sampai ke atas bahu.

"Ino,"

Panggil si pemuda yang baru saja menyibak tirai itu lamat-lamat. Ia kini tengah berdiri di samping jendela, mengamati dalam diam sang wanita yang masih asyik dibuai oleh belai syahdu Dewa Morpheus. Sorotnya tenang, tapi menegas dikala netra itu menulusur sosokyang masih nyaman mendekur rendah di bawah balutan selimut di tempat tidur; mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Ino," Ia mencoba sekali lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit menaikan volume suaranya—walau sejujurnya, nadanya masih saja terdengar lembut bagai dawai surga.

Tapi hasilnya sama saja.

—tak ada respon.

Sai, pemuda yang lebih dulu bangkit dari tempat tidur itu akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas, tapi sorot mata dan sudut bibir yang melengkung itu tak bisa berbohong. Pancar matanya hangat, bak ingin menandingi sinar mentari yang menelisik masuk ke ruang-ruang. Kedua bola mata jelaganya terfokus, atensinya penuh, sorotnya teduh mengamati setiap gerakan yang dihasilkan oleh wanita itu. Setiap detiknya serasa menjadi momen berharga bagi Sai.

Ino dan segala keindahannya.

_Ino yang sekarang jadi pusat semestanya._

Ino yang telah mengulurkan tangannya. Ino yang selama ini telah menyelamatkannya. Menariknya dari jurang kesepian dan kegelapan tanpa ujung. Dia yang menciptakan pagi demi pagi seorang Sai menjadi lebih bermakna. Mengawali hari-harinya dengan perasaan suka cita.

Ino yang selalu mampu membuatnya membuka mata di pagi hari dengan seulas senyum tergores di bibir. Tak ada air lagi air mata dari mimpi buruk yang dibelenggu ketakutan fana.

Hari-hari Sai menjadi lebih berwarna, semenjak Ino Yamanaka hadir, memulaskan sentuhannya di lembaran hidup Sai yang awalnya begitu kosong.

Merasa sudah puas memandangi Ino untuk sejenak, Sai akhirnya berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur dan merangkak mendekati tubuh sang istri. Ia mencoba memanggil sekali lagi, suaranya mengalir setenang air. "Ino, ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi," Ia menyentuh pipi Ino dengan satu tangannya; menepuk-nepuknya; mencubitinya, dan lagi-lagi gadis pirang itu tak juga memberikan respon yang diharapkannya.

Sai masih tak menyerah. Ia kekeuh menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Ino hingga ia mendengar suara erangan protes rendah dari si empunya, "Ino... ini sudah siang, bangunlah. Kau harus pergi ke T&I bukan?" ujar Sai dengan sabar sembari menarik-narik selimut yang menempel erat di tubuh wanita yang selama 3 bulan belakangan ini berbagi ranjang dengannya, menyandang gelar sebagai istri sahnya, "Bangun. Bukankah kau bilang sendiri bangun kesiangan bisa meningkatkan risiko mati muda?"

"Hmm... bercandamu jelek," gumam Ino ala kadarnya, diikuti dengan erangan protes yang lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Ino masih saja keras kepala. Masih dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat, sang pewaris Yamanaka itu menjulurkan tangannya, merambat untuk memukul ringan tangan Sai yang masih tak patah arang untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Ino..."

_"Hmm…"_

"Kau bisa dimarahi Ibiki nanti,"

_"Hmm…"_

"Nona cantik pemalas,"

_"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,"_

Sai menghela nafas, tanda bahwa ia akhirnya memilih menyerah saja. Ia menggeser tubuhnya ke pinggir kasur, kepalanya sedikit tertoleh ke belakang dan berujar kepada Ino yang justru kini memilih menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, "Ya sudah kalau kau masih ingin tidur. Aku mau buat sarapan dulu,"

Dan disaat ia benar-benar hendak bangkit dari ranjang, tiba-tiba ada dua lengan yang menahannya. Kedua lengan itu melingkar posesif, memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat, sama sekali tak memberinya celah bergerak.

"Ino..."

"Ya?" suara wanita itu masih terdengar berat dan serak, setengah sadar, khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Aku mau buat sarapan,"

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang bisa Sai dengar dari balik punggungnya, membuat Sai menghela nafas pelan.

"Ino-"

"_Sebentar saja_," nadanya nyaris merengek, sementara Ino mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya dengan kedua lengan yang semakin erat memberikan pelukan di pinggang.

Sudut mata Sai melirik ke arah jam yang berdiri di atas _bedside table,_ lalu berujar, "Ini sudah jam setengah 8, aku harus pergi rapat di markas ANBU dua puluh menit lagi. Dan bukankah kau juga harus pergi menemui Ibiki, Nona Cantik?" kini mata jelaganya bergeser untuk melirik Ino yang masih bermalas-malasan, enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari topangan bahunya barang seiinci pun jua.

Akhirnya kedua kelopak mata yang sedari tadi terpejam itu perlahan membuka, menampakkan kedua bola sebiru samudra yang selalu disukainya.

"Beri aku sepuluh menit lagi," katanya dengan nada yang jelas-jelas masih mengantuk. Melihat Sai yang mengangkat alis skeptis, tiba-tiba saja Ino memilih mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum jenaka, "Aku masih ingin memelukmu," ucapnya dengan ringan, sembari memberi penekanan kepada pelukannya yang sengaja ia buat makin erat.

Sai hanya memandanginya, membiarkan kelerengnya beradu dengan aqumarine Ino yang selalu ingin diselaminya dalam buai keheningan.

Sepuluh menit, hm? Sai biasanya bukan tipe orang yang suka buang-buang waktu seperti ini. Ia juga tipe orang yang tak pernah suka telat ke jadwal apapun. Sejak di ROOT, ia sudah dikondisikan untuk taat aturan dan tak membuang waktu percuma.

Tapi setidaknya, itu sebelum Yamanaka Ino hadir.

Yamanaka Ino yang memporak-porandakan dunianya, membuat hidupnya kadang jungkir balik tak karu-karuan. Yamanaka Ino yang seakan menggelitiknya untuk selalu membuat pengecualian.

_Tetapi apapun itu, apapun yang dilakukan Ino pada semestanya yang awalnya tertata sedemikian rupa... Sai sama sekali tak keberatan._

"Ino..." panggil Sai pada akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa kita manfaatkan di waktu sepuluh menit ini?"

Ino memandanginya sejenak, mencoba membaca tatapan Sai yang kini terarah penuh kesungguhan. Ino pun mendenguskan tawa. Ia tentu tahu benar arti tatapan Sai yang itu. "Kau bercanda?" Satu alis Ino terangkat, terkesan menantang.

"Aku bisa _melakukannya_ dengan cepat," nadanya sugestif, sedang matanya memancar penuh keyakinan, tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

"Oh astaga. Tuan ini percaya diri sekali dengan kemampuannya," Ino terkekeh. Lengannya yang semula memeluk pinggang Sai merambat, kini berganti mengalungkannya di leher sang suami, "Kita pasti akan benar benar telat nanti. Dan Ibiki pasti akan berakhir membunuhku,"

"Hmmm. Hanya sekali saja tidak masalah bukan?" Sai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka berbenturan, tanpa cela. Nafasnya yang hangat membelai wajah Ino, membuatnya dibuat merinding dalam euphoria.

"Dan aku tidak mendengar penolakan di kalimatmu itu,"

Bibir Ino perlahan terangkat untuk membentuk seringaian. Ia menarik wajah Sai lebih dekat, mengeliminasi segala celah yang menjadi penghalang. Bola mata birunya menegas, dan sorotnya menantang seduktif.

.

"Memangnya siapa yang menolak?"

.

Sai Yamanaka benar-benar mengawali paginya dengan baik hari itu.

.

.

.

_**omake**_

"Semuanya, aku minta maaf karena terlambat datang,"

"Tidak apa-apa Sai, kita juga belum masuk ke pembahasan utama. Duduklah,"

"Terima kasih Rokudaime,"

Setelah membungkukan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, Sai bergegas beranjak ke tempat duduknya yang terletak tepat di sisi Yamato. Langkahnya tampak ringan dan santai, seolah tanpa beban. Padahal faktanya si Ketua ANBU itu sudah terhitung terlambat semenjak rapat resmi dimulai oleh Kakashi 5 menit yang lalu. Memang sih Sai hanya 5 menit, tapi kan tetap saja. Sai terlambat.

Yamato, sebagai orang yang sudah sering bekerja dengan Sai, jelas tahu pria muda yang sekarang bermarga Yamanaka itu tak suka datang terlambat. Sai itu tipe orang yang kaku aturan. Lalu ada apa gerangan? Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?

"Sai," sapa Yamato dengan seulas senyuman hangat begitu pria itu telah melemparkan pantatnya di kursi, "Tumben terlambat," komentarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sai membalas senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit tenggelam, ciri khasnya. "Maaf senpai,"

Yamato mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah, lalu berkelakar, "Kau kelihatan bersemangat hari ini,"

"Oh ya?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya, jemarinya lantas terangkat dan mengetuk ngetuknya ke dagu, "Hmm. Mungkin karena sarapanku tadi,"

Yamato mengangkat alis, terheran heran. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di depannya, kemudian mendekatkannya ke bibir untuk menyesapnya perlahan.

.

"Memangnya tadi kau sarapan apa?"

"Ino,"

.

Jawaban polos Sai membuat Yamato menyemburkan kopinya saat itu juga.

.

_Oh, great. Good Morning, indeed. _

_._

* * *

a/n: terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca :D


End file.
